Streiter
|related = XLS Brawler |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = streiter |handlingname = STREITER |textlabelname = STREITER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Streiter is an all terrain station wagon featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update, released on December 23rd, 2017, during the Festive Surprise 2017 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Streiter takes elements from the , with headlights reminiscent of a . The Streiter is an off-road vehicle with a design similar to the XLS, with the front end that has resemblance to that of the second generation Schafter, albeit featuring black housings for the headlights (rather than silver housings from the Schafter), different height between the grille and the headlights and different front intakes. It also has black wheel arches that extends a bit further from its bodywork and houses wheels with large-profile tires. Sump guards can be seen underside, as in many off-road vehicles. The primary color is applied to most of its bodywork, while the secondary color is applied to the roof. The Streiter uses the same badge texture as the XLS, another Benefactor vehicle. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Due to the off-road nature of the Streiter’s design, the performance is sub-par for its class, having increased weight and lowered top speed as a result. And although durable, it is not recommended for racing, as even off-road rally cars such as the Omnis and GB200 can easily out-perform the Streiter. Another downside from the vehicle is that it has lower ramming capabilities compared to off-road dedicated vehicles like the Kamacho or the Insurgent, limiting its purpose for cruising around uneven terrain. However, it generally has good stability and does not flip easily. The Streiter is powered by a single-cam V8 engine. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Streiter-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Streiter-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Streiter on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Streiter-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Streiter on Legendary Motorsport. Streiter-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|A promotional poster of the Streiter. Streiter-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Streiter on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $500,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Streiter means "champion" in German. *Interestingly, the Streiter appears on both Southern San Andreas Super Autos and Legendary Motorsport in the files. *The Streiter is UV mapped, which would suggest liveries for the vehicle existed at some point during development. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The extended black arches seem to have strange textures. This is due to the arch texture not being properly assigned to the vehicle model, forcing the game to resort to using a generic vehicle underside texture. See Also *Comet Safari - Another Sports vehicle modified for off-road capabilities. Navigation }} pl:Streiter es:Streiter de:Streiter (V) ru:Streiter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Station Wagons